The Biomolecular Analysis Core increases efficiency and cost effectiveness by performing mass[unreadable] spectrometric and certain other analyses for CNRU investigators. The Core provides state-of-the-art mass[unreadable] spectrometry to determine structures and to quantify nutrients and related substances in biological[unreadable] specimens. The Core provides centralized, standardized analytical procedures that permit study of[unreadable] molecular mechanisms for nutrient-related physiologic and pathophysiologic events.[unreadable] [unreadable] Specific objectives of the Biomolecular Analysis Core are:[unreadable] To provide training to students and fellows in principles of mass spectrometry (MS) and use of MS[unreadable] systems, e.g., gas chromatography (GC)/MS, isotope ratio (IR)/MS, electrospray ionization[unreadable] (ESI)/tandem MS, and matrix assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI)/time of flight/ (TOF)/MS in[unreadable] analysis of nutrition-related biomolecules.[unreadable] To develop new MS methods for structural identification and quantitation of molecules involved in[unreadable] nutrition-related physiologic and pathophysiologic events.[unreadable] To perform service-related MS analyses, e.g. quantitation of target analytes and obtaining spectra[unreadable] for structural identification.[unreadable] To assist CNRU investigators in developing MS assays.[unreadable] To provide consultation in interpreting MS data.[unreadable] To develop and disseminate new approaches in biomedical MS applicable to nutrition research.[unreadable] To provide and maintain functional MS systems for use in nutrition research.[unreadable] To perform collaborative nutrition research studies involving Biomolecular Analysis Core staff.[unreadable] To reduce nutrition research-related costs by providing centralized MS services and consultation at[unreadable] a fraction of the cost for commercial MS services or of maintaining instruments in individual[unreadable] investigators' laboratories.